


nothing more that i could want

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: jeongyeon visits japan with mina for the holidays, but unfortunately her attention is stolen by her dog instead.





	nothing more that i could want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearu/gifts).



> happy birthday bearrrr!!!  
> love you to the moon and back uwu
> 
> \- unedited

Jeongyeon is watching her girlfriend from her kitchen. She’s busy feeding Ray, showering him with love and affection. You really can’t blame her for being jealous over a dog when Mina hasn’t been sharing any of that love with her ever since they stepped foot into the house. Jeongyeon might be tempted to say it’s a regret of hers to join Mina in her trip back home to Japan, but she doesn’t mean a word of it. Even though that little Dachshund has stolen her girlfriend away, Jeongyeon adores the domesticity of seeing Mina playing with her dog and Jeongyeon being by her side through every moment of their holiday.

She sighs heavily as she thinks of a way to entertain herself. Jeongyeon is so used to having Mina’s attention all of the time, it’s weird to think of doing anything without her girlfriend. She doesn’t want to leave the house though, instead, she lets Mina be and sits out on the lawn, soaking up the sun.

It’s nice to be away from the cameras and the flashing lights. Coming to Japan is usually filled with activities and promotions – she rarely gets to relax like this. The quietness and peace is strikingly different from her usual life. Jeongyeon thinks she can live with Mina one day in the future, just like they are now. It’s far away into the future but when they spend time like this, Jeongyeon can’t help her mind from wondering about what their life together would be like. No matter what, she knows that being by Mina’s side means endless happiness and that is the most important part of their life together.

Jeongyeon is so busy in her thoughts that she gets frightened when a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She smiles, covering Mina’s hand with her own where it rested on her stomach. She’s surprised that Ray isn’t anywhere in sight, usually heeling by Mina’s side. “Remembered I exist, did you?”

She’s shoved forward when Mina whines, not expecting to be called out over her attachment to her dog. “Please, I rarely get to see Ray. I have to see you every single day of my life. Don’t tell me, are you jealous?”

“You wound me, truly.” Jeongyeon holds onto her heart in mock pain, overexaggerating her reaction from Mina’s words. “Who knows if I’m jealous or not?”

Mina rolls her eyes at Jeongyeon’s lack of ability to shrug off her jealousy over her dog. She pulls Mina into her lap instead, her face lighting up with glee when she hears her girlfriend squeal in surprise. Jeongyeon shuffles back and leans against a post as she holds Mina close against her, holding Mina’s hands in her own.

“Do you think we could live like this in the future?” Jeongyeon asks.

“Is that your subtle way of proposing to me, Yoo Jeongyeon?” Mina turns to face her with a cheeky grin on her face.

Jeongyeon groans, not appreciating the shift of attention on her. Like always, a tint of pink spreads over her cheeks as Mina continues to stare at her. She crosses her arms and looks away, hoping for her cheeks to return back to normal and for her girlfriend to turn around again. Is this what happens when she teases Mina endlessly? She’s learnt her lesson now, that’s for sure. Mina laughs and turns around, leaning back against Jeongyeon.

“Well, in honesty, I do think about it sometimes.” Mina’s voice is barely above a whisper. Her words make Jeongyeon smile and she nods too, resting her chin on Mina’s shoulder.

“Seeing you with Ray inside, I couldn’t help but think of it. It felt like we’re a family, you know? The whole homely domestic thing.” Jeongyeon rambles. “Even though I kind of hate him for stealing you away from me, looking at you both from afar just sent me down that path of thinking.”

“Kind of hate him? Or really hate him?” Mina teases.

As if he was listening, Ray barks and runs to them both, ball in his mouth. He looks eagerly between the two of them and Jeongyeon finds him absolutely adorable. “I can’t hate him. He’s the sweetest. And, he makes you happy. I love whatever makes you happy.” She means her words. There are very few things that can make Mina smile as widely as this dog right here. How can Jeongyeon not love him when he’s the reason for her happiness?

Mina stills in her arms and Jeongyeon wonders why. “Do you have any idea how amazing you are, Jeongyeon?”

“Well, you can tell me.” Jeongyeon smiles when Mina groans in frustration. She leans forward and kisses Mina’s cheek, taking the chance to pat Ray’s head. He takes it as a sign that she’ll play fetch with him and nuzzles to Jeongyeon’s side, dropping the ball beside her.

“Oh my god, what a traitor!” Mina gasps when Ray ignores her and wags his tail as he stares at Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon takes this as an accomplishment and loves the feeling of satisfaction of earning his trust – even if it took only a pat on the head. Mina glares at her then and Jeongyeon leans in to kiss her. It’s not like she’s really mad anyway, but that little frown between her brows makes her look so cute, Jeongyeon peppers her face with kisses.

She also wants to stay for a little longer and rub her victory in Mina’s face a little more but doesn’t have the heart to do it and instead, decides to attend to Ray’s needs. She can hear Mina grumbling behind her, so she turns and sticks out her tongue at her girlfriend before getting Ray’s attention again and tossing the ball.

Mina doesn’t leave though, Jeongyeon notices. She stands at the back and watches them both with a smile on her face despite pretending to be mad.

After an hour or so, the pain is starting to build up in Jeongyeon’s muscles. She doesn’t know how Ray has so much energy to continuous run after the ball over and over again. Her muscles are slowly screaming for a rest and thankfully, Mina comes to the rescue. She whistles from the patio and Ray immediately runs towards her. It’s his time to eat.

When Jeongyeon enters their house again, she hears Mina’s laugh before she sees her. Moments later, Mina is standing in front of her, using a towel to wipe off the dirt off her face.

(she might have face planted in the mud once or twice)

“How are you feeling? Do you want to take a shower?” Mina asks.

“Are you saying I stink?” Jeongyeon retorts, not getting a response from her girlfriend. She puts her nose to her shirt and grimaces immediately. The smell of sweat reeked from the material. “Never mind, I’m going to take that shower. Maybe the hot water will soothe out my arm as well.”

That cute frown forms in between Mina’s eyebrows again and Jeongyeon knows she’s about to go all doctor on her butt. She kisses Mina again and heads up to their room to shower before she gets roped into getting asked plenty of questions.

(and the cute frown is hard to resist… again)

By the time she’s freshly showered and downstairs again, Mina is sitting on the couch, watching something on television with Ray cuddled against her. Jeongyeon feels like sneaking back upstairs when she sees them both but then Mina turns her head. Mina shoots her a smile when she sees Jeongyeon at the stairs, jumping up and pulling her close.

“Did you really think I’d forget about you talking about your arm?” Mina clucks her tongue and Jeongyeon groans in frustration.

From the couch, Ray looks up too before barrelling towards them both. The duo laugh and pat his head, finding it cute that he’s getting jealous too.

“So, arm? What happened?” Mina turns back to Jeongyeon.

“I probably threw the ball too hard a few times. Just sore muscles from overexertion.” Jeongyeon shrugs off Mina’s concern. It’s a normal thing that happens, really. She doesn’t want Mina worrying over her for no reason. “I’ll just throw less balls in the next few days.”

Her words earn an eye roll from Mina and they both know Jeongyeon won’t be doing that. Now that she’s aware that Ray likes her, she’s going to possibly spoil him more than Mina does. It won’t be a surprise that he’ll envelop her with hugs and licks the next time she arrives to spend time with Mina and her family in Japan.

“Okay, rest for now. I won’t fuss over you too much. Yet. But we’re still cuddling on the couch.” Mina points at Jeongyeon threateningly.

She’s too cute too look mean but Jeongyeon nods anyway. She sits next to Mina on the couch and Ray jumps on them both, resting his head on Jeongyeon’s lap. She laughs, shaking her head when she remembered thinking she was jealous of Mina’s attention on him. Now that she has his attention, she can’t help but love it.

(and, to rub it in Mina’s face, of course)

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh


End file.
